


Bound by Purpose

by Queenkassa



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkassa/pseuds/Queenkassa
Summary: There was something off about the woman Jakoby saved from jumping off a tower crane. Ward was oppose to the idea on investigating on the matter, but it doesn't stop Jakoby from doing so. From what they're about to find out is that the woman serves a greater purpose for not only people, but the whole world.





	1. Chapter 1

The activity during a full moon means the crime rate goes high. It was an unspoken fact for those who believe that on a full moon; anything is possible. Unpredictable crime so unimaginable, one can't seem to understand or expect. And that unpredictability can catch anyone off-guard.

"I'm telling you, Ward. Full moons drive people crazy."

" Again with this shit?", Ward said in disbelief looking beside him while driving, " The last time anything _weird_ happened is with Tikka, and _that didn't_ happen on a full moon."

Jakoby flared his nose once in thought, " You may be right, but that doesn't stop people from doing the crime."

" Jakoby, this is a normal night where people like to commit robbery or shoot other people. There is nothing weird about being unpredictable."

 _"Assistance on a possible jumper on Jakoby Lane."_ , The radio caught their attention.

" Ah, so they called a street after you. How sweet.", Ward told him.

" Shut up.", Jakoby grabs the call, " Three-Adam-9, close to Jakoby lane. Heading there now, roger"

_" Three-A-9, roger."_

" So much for weird and unpredictable.", Jakoby told him.

Jakoby flared the lights on before alarming the police siren active. Driving towards to their destination without any traffic. The first ones to arrive with a crowd of people already looking up towards the sky. Parking on the side of the road, Jakoby, and Ward had to look above at what they were looking at.

" You've got to be kidding me. . . a _fucking tower_ crane?!", Ward yelled, " Yup, let the firefighters do this."

The two exited from their vehicle and made their way to the operates cab on top of a building that is under construction. There, the operator ran up to them in panic.

" I don't know how she got up there, but you got to do something."

" I'm sure the firefighters will be here in twenty minutes or so— what- Jakoby, what the hell are you doing?", Ward watches Jakoby enter the Operator's cab without hesitation.

" I'm not waiting twenty minutes.", he told him, " _She's_ not waiting for twenty minutes."

" C' mon man, trying to be a hero again?"

" No.", he told him, " Just doing my job.", he says himself.

" Fine, I won't be down there to catch your ugly ass."

" Won't be counting on it."

" Ah, pull on the lever here and you should make it up there in ten seconds or so. And put on the strap and hook it onto the wire once you're on the jib.", the operator instructed before letting Jakoby control the cab up towards the top. It was dark, but not too dark that enables him to see what is around him. The full moon will be his light. . . and a helicopter flying overhead. The first he slides the door open, he was met with the open air. It was windy along with the loud roaring propellers from the helicopter floating a few feet away from the woman. Shining their lights on her for a few moments before shining past him. Giving him a visual by a few seconds. It was enough for him to balance and watch his step all along the way.

The woman stood with both of her hands holding her still. Looking down towards the ground motionless. Her long messy brown hair covering her face. It was hard to tell if she will be responsive by the time Jakoby lets her know of his presence. He felt something wet touch him. Looking upward towards the moon, it was covered by clouds. Dimming the light from the moon. The rain started to pour down onto him. Taking a few steps made it hard for an Orc like him to be held there. Slipping once already proved that. Coming close to the woman, her face became more apparent as her hair clump together from the rain. He can see her. Her eyes kept themselves to the ground. Her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. _She's scared_ , Jacoby noted.

" Ma'am?!", he called out to her over the rain and the helicopter.

She turned with her eyes and then her head sharply. She screamed, almost losing balance on the metal bars. Fear presented on her face at the sight of Jakoby. Clinging on to the metal bars with her arms and stepped back. Jakoby noticed her ragged clothes and the wounds presented through her body. Her wrists bleeding as if bound by rope. Her lip cut and a bruise on the left side of her forehead. Questions rose in his head, but right now; getting her down to safety is her main priority.

" No! Careful!",he called, " I'm here to help you! Please, don't jump.", his voiced wheeze. Also afraid of witnessing someone jump to their death.

She looked disoriented how lazily she attempted to step back. And by the rope burns on her wrist look too painful to even climb all the way up there. Jakoby reached out his hand out for her. The closer he got, the more times she screamed and stepped away. From ground level, Ward and the Operator watched from the streets.

" I won't hurt you.", Jakoby pleaded, " Please, whatever you're thinking. I've been there too. There is a way out of this, I promise. Let me help you."

By this time, the woman was out of it as she lost her grip on the bars.

"No!", he growled.

Everyone screamed at their horror. Ward watched as he placed his hands behind his head out of the instinct of not bearing to watch what he forced himself to see. Jakoby threw himself forward and grabbed the woman by her waist. Holding her dangling body still from falling any further. The harness is holding its limit. Only enough to support Jakoby and the unconscious woman.

" I gotcha.", he breathed out.

The firefighters barely arrived with more police forming up the line for civilians to keep their distance. Ward exhaled in relief, " You done it."

* * *

 

" Damn Jakoby, this is going to make it through international news. With Tikka, blooded, and now a hero. You're one crazy son of a bitch.", teased Ward. Seeing Jakoby exit from the patient room.

" Sarge isn't going to be happy about this."

" Oh I know.", told Ward, " the fact that we were supposed to wait for the firefighters."

" That woman was seconds away from falling to her death if it wasn't for me, Ward. She passed out before I could grab her.", he explained.

" So what now?", asked Ward.

" Doc is checking on her-"

" Officers?", a male African American  Doctor came up to them with a clipboard, " Ward and Jacoby?", and by surprise appearance; Ward's wife Sherri Ward stood by him. Ward caught the name as Doctor Will.

" Yes."

" It was brave of you for what you did."

" Don't look at me.", Ward pointed at Jakoby, " It was all his doin'."

" Of course, I just wanted to fill you in on her injuries."

" The rope burns on her arms..", Jakoby started.

"Injuries?"

" Her injuries appear to be done physically. The bruises on her wrists indicated she might have been bound by a rope. Along with the abrasions on her forehead and bottom lip. Her esophagus appears to be sore from overuse."

" Get to the point, Doc.", told Ward.

" My team and I have concluded that she might have been kidnapped and tortured.", Will said, " and also, her wounds appear to be fresh."

" But how did she -"

" Thanks, Doc, we'll have it from here.", Ward interrupted Jakoby from saying anymore.

" Of course, Nurse Ward will give you a copy of the appropriate documentation.", Will nodded, " Now if you excuse me."

Ward and Jakoby nodded. Leaving Sherri alone with the officers. Who appeared to be as confused as they were. Sherri leads the way over to the desk where she began her work.

" Am I the only one who notices something weird?", Jakoby asked.

" No.", said Sherri, " From what I've learned and seen on the news, She couldn't have made it up there without being in deep pain with her bruises."

" That's what I thought.", Jakoby pointed out, " Could she be run-"

" Okay Sherri, we got a lot of reporting to do after this.", Ward receives the file, " Besides, ill make sure to buy pizza tomorrow night. Deal?", Ward leans in over for a kiss.

" Uh. yeah, sure.", Sherri sneaked in a kiss for him, " Be safe."

" You too."

The two walked over to their police vehicle. The thoughts overwhelmed Jakoby that be had to stop and ask, but Ward already beat to him already. Grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to look at Ward.

" Don't you involve my wife into this ever again, you hear me?", Ward pointed at him.

" I wasn't. I was just-"

" Jakoby.", he warned once more.

" Yeah - won't happen again. Sorry."

Ward signed and entered the vehicle. Jakoby followed in afterward. The ride went smoothly half way going back towards the HQ. Ward enjoyed the silence, but he knew all too well that wasn't going to last long.

" It just doesn't make sense.", Jakoby rubs his chin.

" Jakoby let it go."

" No, think about it.", he turns to Ward, " The operator told us that he keeps the cab locked at all times. Even security keeps tabs around the perimeter."

" Get to the point and stop giving dramatic pauses."

" The woman couldn't have climbed up without being in unbearable pain. The only way she could have made it up there is by flight or. .teleportation."

" Now, that's just bullshit.", Ward snapped, almost laughing.

" It's possible.", Jakoby was twitched by the thought along with a shrug. Giving him the look he had before.

" Oh wait — no.", Ward in disbelief, " We're _not_ about to do this again. We barely survived the fight against Tikka's sister and her assassins. I almost lost my life that day. You did too."

Jakoby's expression never changed.

" Jakoby, I swear-"

" I'm going to go check on her tomorrow.", Jakoby said quickly.

" Ugrhh-ahh! Dammit Jakoby. You never seem to let go of things, huh?"

" It's in my blood."

" Whatever.", Ward rolled his eyes, " The sooner we go home. The sooner I don't have to smell your wet nasty ass."

"Will do."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jakoby and Ward knew they were going to get into deep shit after last night. The new sarge was nothing different than the former one. A Greek American female Sergeant Aetós. She had already proven to be difficult the first she took over. Besides Ward and Jakoby have mixed feelings about her. The police department has proven enough that there is no one to trust but themselves. The last time they ever trusted was Sergeant Ching, and they don’t want to make that mistake ever again. For now, Ward told Jakoby to keep it to himself until they know what is going on.

“I don’t know if I should be pissed off or happy that you saved the woman, Jakoby.”, told Aetós. 

Jakoby glanced for a moment towards Ward before speaking. Choosing his words carefully, “ I was just doing my job, Ma’am.”, really? Saying it again?

“ - attending to the civilians to keep their distance from the area.”, Aetós finished, “You two were supposed to wait until the firefighters got there.”

“ The woman was close to falling, Ma’am.”, explained Jakoby, “ The firefighters wouldn't have made if Ward and I just stayed our asses to ground level.”

Aetós squinted.

“With all due respect, Sarge; but she didn’t have twenty minutes like the firefighters said they would. It’s all in the report, and I know it wasn’t my job to up there, but time was running out. She has hurt badly that her grip gave out on her. And please, be glad that a person was saved.”

Aetós hesitated for a moment. Looking at Ward, seeing he kept his mouth shut the whole time he had been here with his partner, “ - and you support him? You did, in fact, let him go where he shouldn’t be.”

“ Yes, Ma’am.”, Ward began, “ I’m aware for what I did was wrong and I take the fault in it also. I didn’t do it knowing he - we would get in trouble, but because I didn’t doubt him for doing something no officer couldn’t. Saving lives when they’re in trouble, no matter the consequences.”, Ward finished. Keeping his eyes forward and hands behind his back. Jakoby stared at him for a moment in surprise. Meanwhile, Aetós smirked. She was impressed by Ward’s words.

Aetós pulled out a file from her desk and opened it with her hand, “ I’ve read the report on her injuries. Odd considering someone who had been tortured hours before can climb with such high stamina.”

“Jakoby and I are still looking into it. If you let us investigate on the matter.", continued Ward.

Aetós huffed, “ You convinced me, Ward. I will see to it that your failure to pursue orders go overlooked for both of you. Meanwhile, I will let you both start on your investigation. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”, Jakoby and Ward said in unison before leaving together.

* * *

 

“That’s it?”, asked Jakoby, “ She’s going to let us off with this that easily?”

“Don’t get used to it. Sooner or later, she’ll be exactly like Ching.”, warned Ward.

"I'll make a note of it."

The start of the investigation took them back to the start of it all. The construction site was temporarily closed due to safety concerns. The same operator, an orc, appeared the first he saw them approach. He reached out to give a handshake to the officers.

" Good morning, Officers.", he spoke.

" Good morning.", told Jakoby, Ward just nodded.

" We have some more questions about last night.", Ward took out a notepad.

" Of course, anything.", his arms crossed.

" How often do civilians trespass to get their hands on to climb up a crane?"

" Never. My boss and I keep strict precaution to lock everything twice at all times before heading home. This is a nice part of town of LA, I rarely see any homeless around to suspect that they would be nuts to climb up a crane. If they could, our security would easily catch them."

" Well, your security is shit.", told Ward.

"Ward.", Jakoby softly snapped, " What were you doing passed the hour?"

" My boss called me right when I arrived home when he wanted me to head back and check if his office door was locked. Odd, but since we both have the keys to the tower crane. He trusts me with about everything."

" -and how did you know someone was on that crane?"

" The smell. It gave off such a bad odor that no one could've missed it.", the Orc Operator told, " and blood. I smelled of blood. Is she okay?"

"She's alive and well.", spoke Jakoby.

" That's good to hear."

" We like to speak to your security.", told Ward.

" Yeah, he's right over there.", he pointed to the right heading deeper to the construction zone.

" Thank you."

" Good luck, officers."

Jakoby nodded for their exit before walking besides Ward. Looking over his shoulder at what he wrote. Simple stuff to remember from the small interview.

" He didn't know anything.", spoke Ward.

" Maybe we should have asked more questions.", Jakoby pointed out.

" I'm going to be doing all the talking. You stay put. We don't mention of what we concluded, alright?"

" Alright."

" Officers!"

A loud and average mid-30s Reptilian male welcomes them with open arms and oddly happy to see them.

" You're security?"

" Security Gary Daniels.", placed his hands on his waist, " What can I help you with?", his speech slithered like that of a snake hiss.

" You were here on the night of the incident. Did you see anything out of the ordinary that might have caught your eye?", Ward asked.

" No."

Ward squinted," No?"

" Look, here's the thing with us Reptilians; we're nocturnal. We have a sharp sense of hearing and have the ability to see at night. I don't doubt my ability to do this job that I'm really good at. That night, I just didn't sense a damn thing. Might have been the full moon that clouded my senses that night. Who knows."

Ward looked at Jakoby skeptically.

" What was she thinking?", Daniels continued.

" What about security cameras? Have any of those?"

" I  _ am _ their security camera."

Ward internally huffed.

" Would you be able to climb a crane if you had - say broken arms?", Ward asked.

" Hell no. I'd be too much pain to even climb.", Daniels hissed, " Besides, I hate heights. Why?"

" Just a random thought. Thank you for your time."

" Good day now."

* * *

 

" So far, nobody saw anything.", spoke Jakoby.

" Nobody ever does."

Jakoby took the turn to drive to the hospital. His thoughts roam somewhere else. His conclusion is crazy, but it's a what-if scenario. For now, they stay quiet.

" Jakoby, I've never seen you so deep in your thoughts about an investigation before.", told Ward, " All we know is that some woman happened to bypass a Reptilian to climb up a crane to kill herself after escaping her kidnappers."

" We'll have to wait and see. . . we're here."

Upon arrival, they were met by Sherri who obviously had to check up on her husband. Giving a short talk to the officers, before leading them over to Doctor Will who had just finished talking to another nurse.

" Officers, you're back.", he greeting them.

" Any news on the woman?", Ward asked.

" Unresponsive and motionless. She hasn't spoken a word since she has woken up this morning. We've tried to get her talking. A name, address, anything. Nothing."

" Have you tried to make her write?", asked Jakoby.

"As I said, my team and I tried."

" Well, she's going to have to speak now.", Ward went forward without waiting for Jakoby.

" Ward!. .ugh. .", Jakoby called out, " Is she on medication to be this way?"

" Ever since this morning, we stopped giving medication. Just an I.V.", explained Will, " I don't know what happened to her, but it's like she healed overnight."

" What do you mean?"

" Her wounds are gone."

* * *

 

Ward entered the room slowly without startling her. Her eyes stared out the window without turning her head. Ward walked up awkwardly to her and cleared his throat. Getting a hold of the clipboard from the front of her bed. Flipping through the page to page.

" Name: Jane Doe. Sex: Female. D.O.B: unknown. Age: possible late 20s. Race: Hispanic. Eye color: amber. Hair color yadda-yadda.", Ward continued, " Reason update: bruises and abrasions healed overnight for reasons unknown.", Ward chuffed, " Wow - did you give yourself some magic healing spell or something?"

The woman didn't move.

" I'm officer Ward, I'm here to ask you some questions about last night."

Silence. Ward continued, " Ma'am, I'll need you to cooperate with me on this. I'm trying to help you get whoever did this to you."

" Ward, You have a minute to talk?", asked Jakoby. Whispering over his shoulder.

" I was just-"

The woman reacted quickly when Jakoby spoke. Sharply looking towards that direction and loudly screamed at the sight of him. Throwing herself off the bed and attempted to throw things that she can get her hands on. This spooked the officers to stand their ground.

" Easy! We're just trying to help you!", yelled Ward, " We're not here to hurt you!"

" It's not that, Ward.", spoke Jakoby, " Whoever hurt her must of been Orc. Which caused her to react that way.", Jakoby tried approaching her but ended up her hissing at him.

" That's not a good idea, Jakoby."

" Officers, step out of the way. I'll handle this.", Doctor Will walked on over with a syringe to sedate her with the help of nurses.

The room occupied with her screams. The nurses grabbed her arms to keep her still. This didn't stop her from throwing up her legs to kick the syringe off Will's hand. Hard enough that the needle got hold of the ceiling foam tile. The woman high kicked the doctor hard enough to knock him out. She then fought herself out from the nurse's hands and threw one over and across the bed and the other harshly against the wall. This had her worked up with the adrenaline rush that kept her to her feet.

" God  _ damn _ , woman!", yelled Ward, " I need you to raise your-"

" No, Ward.", Ward stopped him. Jakoby took the chance to approach the distressed woman. Her breathing loud and unsteady. He sensed her fear, and she presented it well. The woman screamed at him, but he kept his distance.

" You remember me?", Jakoby placed his hand on his chest, " I saved you from the crane. Remember that?"

The woman squinted in thought at the moment. Coming to her senses that she isn't in danger as she thought she would be. Looking at Jakoby carefully. Thus, he moved in closer.

" It's okay, I promise.", his voice whispered in a comforting manner.

Ward watches her closely. Seeing that she was looking through him. Grabbing the IV pole, breaking the top and grabbing it horizontally. The pointy end looks like it can stab.

" Oh shit - No!", Ward yelled. Grabbing hold of his gun. The woman had the upper hand as she threw the pole. Seeing it as it passed Jakoby and Ward. Their eyes followed behind him to see it impaled a male Orc nurse through the heart. Not only that, but he had a pistol in hand as well. A sudden death like that made him take a shot at the floor.

Everyone outside the room screamed. Along with other weapons being shot through the windows of her patient room. Jacoby and Ward got down for cover. Looking behind them to see the woman was unhurt laying against the wall. Looking closely to realize her right arm was bleeding profusely. It became obvious that she cut her own vein throwing the pole containing her IV at the Orc that tried shooting them all down in cold blood.

Meanwhile, Ward received a call from his phone. It was Sherri, telling Ward that she made it out alive.

" Okay, I need you to go back home as fast as you can. I'll handle this.", he told her.

_ " Please, don't get shot." _

" Not planning too.", Ward hung up, " Jakoby!?"

Jakoby headed over to the woman's side. Placing her hand over her arm to control the bleeding. Responding to Ward's call afterward, " Ward!"

" Go! Take the woman and go! I'll cover you!"

" Where!? She's bleeding!"

" I don't fucking know. Ask aid from your brothers and sisters, but I need you to get out of here. I'll join you later."

" Okay.",Jakoby holstered his gun and picked up the woman in his arms, " C'mon, let's get you out of here.". Ward took out shots to allow Jakoby to run with the woman. Enough for him to get to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, it was only a matter of time until they were safe. Jakoby checked on the woman who moaned out in pain. In and out of unconsciousness.

" Hey, stay with me.", he softly slapped her checks, " We're almost there."

He whispered, " We're almost there."

~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I almost tried to make it sound like Hank and Connor. 27 stab wounds here we go. 
> 
> Shall I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Jakoby kept hold of the woman's wrist while driving away from the hospital. Away from the closest help he can get. Tugging at her arm to keep her conscious as much as he could. The blood-soaked his hand is enough to become slippery. His ears twitched as he caught the woman losing conscious.

" Hey, wake up.", he told her, " Don't you sleep on me.", he tugged her. This time, she was out completely.

"Shit.", he cursed.

Driving faster than he has ever driven. To see an Orc be armed like that means she's dangerous. Whatever she did to piss Orcs off, they were after her wherever she went. This was similar to Tikka, but for a wand. Was she a bright too? Did she have a wand at her disposal? No.  _ She could've used it on me when she had the chance _ , he thought. Enough of thoughts, Jakoby can't trust an Orc, but he had one exception on who can help her. It was the only way to keep her out of Police jurisdiction & keep her safe. Not until he knows what is going on. For his partner though, he hopes Ward got a hold of backup.

Jakoby parked and reached the other side to retrieve the woman. Carrying her bridal style, she was dead weight. For him, she was light as a feather. Those of the fogteeth gang stood closer to the door as he approached with the woman.

" Please, tell Droghu, I need his help.", Jakoby begged. One Orc nodded to another to retrieve their boss. A minute later, Droghu came out with his son at his side.

" Isn't it Jakoby who came back from the dead…", he looks down, " With an unconscious human female."

" She doesn't have much time. She needs help."

" - and why do you think you'll find it here?"

" Long story short, people tried to kill her while my partner and I were trying to question her.", he quickly said, " Police is out of the question. Hiding will do her some good."

Droghu thought for a moment, " An Orc will always look after another Orc in need at all costs. You may come in.", he waved his men to step aside. Jakoby didn't hesitate to go through. Inside, a female Orc leads him to a separate room for him to lay her down. Still, in a hospital gown, no doubt the woman will change her once she is conscious. Which is not anytime soon. He spoke to her in Orcish.

**_" Do you have any medical supplies?"_ **

**_"No, we don't."_ ** , she spoke.

**_" Is anyone here a Nurse? Anything?"_ **

She shook her head,  **_" I'm sorry, but all I can help you with is some water and rags."_ **

**_" That will do. Thank you."_ ** , he nodded at her. She left them to retrieve the supplies while Jakoby still had his hand holding onto her wrist. She had lost too much blood.

Breathing shallowly can be heard along with her skin becoming pale. Anemia is present on her face, and she was cool. Not cold, but cool. Without help, she may never wake up. Jakoby received a call from his personal phone; answering with his left hand.

" Ward?"

. . .

" I'm at Droghu's Fogteeth's place."

. . . !!!

" Yeah- Yeah, I know! Where was I supposed to take her? The station will order us to take her back to the hospital that is overrun with bullets. Until we know what we're dealing with. We'll stay here.", Jakoby answered.

" - and she's not looking all to good, Ward. She lost too much blood. I don't think she's not going to make it.", continued Jakoby, " You know who can help her."

. . .

" I know, but this is too important."

. . .

" Thank you."

The woman can hear but a few words coming out of his mouth. Followed by pressure around her right arm. She could feel it being elevated to control the bleeding. She forced herself to open her eyes, only to see tunnel vision with a visible face that looked at her. He spoke, but silence followed. She couldn't figure out what he was saying, but she knew it was an Orc. Not knowing how long she forced herself to look around. A lot of movement followed around her. She wanted to attack in defensive for her life. She was too weak to move her limbs. Her mind is clouded and dizzy; seeing different faces all at once. A black male she saw in the hospital asking her questions. Another person, she didn't look familiar. A blonde nurse took to her aid in her recovery. Seeing tools being pulled out from her bag. The woman couldn't move, and so she faintly watches. In and out of consciousness before she injected something that made her completely black out.

" So you're telling me that a couple of full-grown orcs came fully armed to a hospital just to kill a human female?", asked Droghu.

Jakoby and Ward nodded.

" Do you know why?"

" Not yet. Do you?", asked Ward.

" You suspect that my gang have something to do with this?", Droghu said in disgust, " I don't send my men off to hospitals to kill innocents. Worst yet, to kill one person."

" Well, you certainly took one innocent life before.", Ward hinted.

Droghu huffed, " Whatever she did to piss a couple of orcs is not my business. What she steal? A wand?"

" Don't know.", told Jakoby.

" Daryl?", Sherri's voice calls out to Ward.

Ward heads over to the door entrance to the room, " What's up?"

" I stitched her wounds the best I can, and the blood transfusion is working perfectly along with antibiotics.", Sherri explained.

" How do you know her blood type?"

" Hospitals work quickly, y' know.", Sherri paused, " she'll be waking up in 48 hours once the blood is at the right amount.

" Thank you, Sherri. I'm sorry to drag you into this."

" No, it's fine. Anything for you.", Sherri runner Ward's shoulder in comfort, " I'll be here to keep tabs on her. Sophia can stay a while longer with grandma."

" No, you go ahead and go back. I have it covered from here.", Ward spoke, " If you don't hear from me in 24 hours, I need you to get out of town with Sophia."

" It's that again?", asked Sherri worried.

" I hope not."

" I will send some of my men to escort your wife back home.", told Droghu.

" Thank you."

" Bye, Daryl. Be safe.", Sherri gives one kiss on his cheek.

Ward did the same. Jakoby nodded towards her before she left.

" Never thought for you to be a gentleman, Droghu.", told Ward.

" Manners, my boy. After Jakoby saved my son from being murdered by the police. This is how I pay my respects."

" Yeah - you do have a weird way of showing it."

" What about Jane Doe?", asked Jakoby, breaking the subject.

" We obviously don't know  _ shit _ about her. She doesn't appear upon the records either. Why those orcs are there to kill her? Where they come from? And shit, we don't know what to do.", told Ward.

" Have you checked on her for a wand?"

" I did. Nothing.", explained Ward, " She's probably someone who fucked with the wrong people."

" I doubt it."

" No, are you tying it in with the night before? Jakoby, none of this makes sense."

" Makes sense with what?", asked Droghu.

" Jakoby believes Jane Doe was a victim of torture by orcs, escaped, and somehow without a reason, appeared on top of a tower crane. How? Teleportation or flight."

" Bullshit."

" That's what I said."

" Was Tikka not enough for you to believe the Dark Lord was coming? What if this is much worse than just The Dark Lord?", asked Jakoby, " we may have defeated a group of elf assassins, but it doesn't stop them from trying again."

" He does have a point.", commented Droghu.

"  . . . shit, Alright. Only because you said so.", Ward pointed at Jakoby to take a seat in the room where Jane laid.

Jakoby stayed put outside the room. He didn't want the woman panic at the sight of him, or any orc in that matter.

* * *

 

Jakoby and Ward returned to the station on the first day. Rehearing their lie about Jane Doe being taken by orcs just before they arrived to question her. The nurses and Doctor will are hospitalized from being hit by stray bullets. It will be a matter of time until they wake up from their induced coma. Thought they bought into their lies, they always had time to check up on Jane. Seeing that she is still recovering from so much blood loss. The woman or didn't have a problem changing her bandages and cleaning her when she had the chance after Sherri taught her how to take care of Jane.

The second day, it was all a different story. When the time was up, Ward was ready to face Jane right when she moved. Whispering the orc woman and Jakoby out of the room. Jane struggled herself go sit up from so much bed rest. She stopped to look around calmly. She saw a cup of water next to her. She finished the cup in three seconds from dehydration. Even drinking from the small tub meant to clean her wounds. Good thing the water was changed before she awoke. Drinking as much water as she could before sensing a body in the room. Her eyes catching Ward. Her eyes switched from curious to the defensive.

" It's okay. You're safe here.", he told her, " No one here is going to hurt you."

The woman slowly relaxed. Looking around once more. Moving herself to stand from the makeshift bed. Slowly regaining her balance. Ward watched her.

" I don't think you should move."

The woman squinted at him sharply.

" Don't be alarmed, but you're in a church full of Orcs.", he paused seeing that her reaction moved quickly. Falling down to her knees attempting to defend herself from nothing. " They're good orcs, I promise."

" How do you know. . .", her voice came out raspy in a long whisper, " They're not one of them?"

Ward eyes widen up in surprise, " T-them?"

She attempted to speak, but a cough caught her. Ward sees Jakoby making a quiet entrance. Waving at him to enter while the woman coughed. Catching her off guard to see Jakoby at his side. Jane reacted little to Jakoby's presence but seeing the Orc woman set her off. Jane caught the woman by her arms, twisting her and used her own rag to wrap it around her neck. Catching a scream from her.

" What the hell is going on?", Droghu's voice entered with a couple of his men entering before him.

Jane screamed, throwing the woman forward and igniting a red wave of light before them in the shape of feathers. Along with thin streams of light like the birth of a nebula. Jakoby watched her closely. Her eyes becoming bright amber. Her hair - he had never noticed how red it is. Not red - darker than red.  _ Maroon _ , Jakoby whispered. The tips of her hair going off in a white ombre, flowing with the magic she possessed.

" It can't be.", spoke Droghu.

Ward checked the Orc woman before letting her be escorted out of the room. Catching Droghu's words as he whispered. Ward never thought Droghu would ever look surprised as his men; scared even.

" What? What's happening?", Ward asked.

" I understand now.", spoke Droghu, " She's. . . . she's-"

" Can someone explain to me what the hell's going on?"

" Ward.", spoke Jakoby, " I thought her species were extinct for thousands of years. She's not human. . .she's a Phoenix."

" Well, shit."

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"   _ calm  _ down.", announced Ward.

" I don't think she's listening to us, Ward.", told Jakoby. 

" You  _ dare  _ threaten to set my church on fire.", growled Droghu, " After I allowed you to seek shelter under my roof?"

" Droghu don't-"

" You expect me to believe you're not one of them with a lie like that?", the woman asked.

Droghu squinted in confusion.

" Show me your wrist.  _ Now." _ , she ordered, " All of you."

Everyone including Jakoby exposed their wrists. Ward could see that he wasn't included in this group since the woman only kept her eyes on the Orcs specifically. They were not quite sure what she was looking for, but they assume it wasn't good. She remained silent as soon as she didn't find anything. The light aura around her dimmed down around her to the room's poorly lit room. Her legs reaching the edge of the bed and getting off of it.

" We're all good now, right?",asked Ward.

The woman glanced at him for a moment, nodding slowly in a shy manner.

" Now that everyone's alive and not. . on fire.", spoke Ward, " You owe us some answers."

" I owe  _ you? _ ", she spoke.

" Uh Ward, I'll explain to you later, but know that it's a problem. A problem way worse than elf assassins." , told Jakoby.

" Orc Assassins…"

" No.", Jakoby huffed, " -just listen..", he turned to look at her, " We understand that you're running, but know that we can help you.", he meant Ward and himself.

" Oh hell no. I'm not going to be a part of this.", told Droghu, " Orcs already have a bad reputation in helping those we try to take a  _ long  _ time ago. My debt is done once you and your Phoenix leave my church.", Droghu glanced at the woman once before leaving the room to themselves. 

" Take?", questioned Ward.

" A long story.", Jakoby told him. 

The woman noticed a pair of dark grey scrubs neatly folded. Placing a hand over to feel the fabric of the shirt. Running a finger along the maroon lining on the neck and armpits. The arm sleeves were black with also maroon lining at the end. Black pants to finish the look. She turned to see that they were watching her. Not moving until she spoke, " Do you mind?"

" Oh - of course not. We'll just uh. .", Jakoby and Ward mouthed off as they awkwardly turned around for her to change. Meanwhile, Ward took the chance to ask questions.

" So, you gonna tell me what this is about?", he asked.

" This is fascinating, Ward. I never thought one would exist out of a million.", Jakoby told him.

" Yeah, you can fangirl all you want later, but can you tell me what she means by taking? And what's with the wrists?"

" Two thousand years ago after The Dark Lord was taken down, Orcs didn't stop trying to be  superior over the world but not many know the history of what they did."

" Top secret or what?"

" No. Many believed that The Phoenix is a myth. A bird with mythical power of what the orcs thought they could get by killing them or by -", Jakoby stopped himself, but continued, " They were called Yagnar. Renegade Orcs who thought getting the power of a Phoenix was by killing them or by - what I'm trying to say is that The Phoenix are extinct for that reason and the orcs who tried to get the upper hand failed."

" The Phoenix is extinct, huh?"

" For thousands of years..."

" Then why is she here?"

" The remains of my people lived in hiding all over the world. Living our lives as normal as we can in human form. It wasn't easy, but we made it this far."

She spoke, her voice becoming closer the more she approached the men. Turning around to see her hair fixed and scrubs on. The two hair strands flowing down her face from the middle part of her hair. Her amber eyes catching Jakobys. 

" Why are you telling us this? For all you know, I might be Yagnar.", asked Jakoby.

" Why does it matter? They're all dead anyway.", she spoke. Walking over towards the door, stopping herself go look behind her, " Shall we go?"

" Yeah.", told Ward.

* * *

 

The woman, who is still unnamed, sat at the backseat of the vehicle Jakoby drove to get out of the hospital. Ward took the wheel while Jakoby thought of a plan with an iPad. Looking behind him once and a while sees her glancing over his shoulder. She smelled pretty odd, maybe it was because of the blood mixed in with the hospital smell, and scrub detergent. Bad, but not so bad. 

" I uh - do you have a name?"

". . . You can call me Tana."

" Tana…", Jakoby repeated. 

" Sorry - but uh- I can't shake the feeling on how you can feel so comfortable and sure that we're not Yagnar.", asked Ward, " Well. . . Jakoby."

" Just because both of you don't bare the tattoo of a Yagnar doesn't mean I trust you. If you did, both of you wouldn't be sitting here next to you.", Tana told Ward.

" - and how can you tell a Yagnar from an Orc?"

" You don't. They're everywhere.", she started, " They can be your closest friends, family, or even lovers. ", she paused, " I don't trust anyone; especially Orcs."

" I don't blame you.", told Jakoby, " I know little about The Yagnar, but I assume it doesn't come easy in earning the tattoo. What does the tattoo look like?"

" The tattoo is white with a line star with a circle around it, but it can't be seen without blue UV light. Luckily, I can see it.", Tana nodded, " In order to become Yagnar, you must kill your loved one and perform Necrophilia. It proves their loyal beliefs of killing a Phoenix will bring the power and also, bring their love from the dead once the debt is done."

" that's just nasty.", Ward commented.

" If they killed the rest of yours. . uhh people, wouldn't they just have that power already?"

". . . Every Phoenix is different. Some are more valuable than others. Not necessarily weak, but some are dangerous enough to control the world."

" And you're one of them?"

Tana said nothing. They got their answer.

" So, what do they want?", asked Ward.

" Immortality. . . Death. . . Rebirth. . ."

The rest remained silent for a second. Ward kept his eyes on the road while Jakoby glanced back at her. Her amber eyes still staring at him with fearless eyes. Almost as if she's watching his every move. 

" Here's what we're going to do, we're going to turn Tana over to the FBI and let them do this. This is way above my pay grade.", told Ward, " I'm sorry, but I can risk my life again. Tana needs more than just police protection."

" Remember what happened the last time we trusted our own people? They wanted us dead for their own gain, Ward.", Jakoby explained.

" - and that is why we're going straight for the FBI. No reporting to Sargent Aetós. We can do it like last time, keep our mouths shut and act like it never happened."

" But Ward—"

" No Jakoby! ", Ward yelled, " Us against an army of Orcs. You're shitting me. I would like to help you, but no can do, man. I have a family to go back to."

" I understand.", Tana spoke.

" Then I'll go with her.", Jakoby spoke again, " I'll make sure she goes through this safely. If things go sideways, just know I'm keeping her safe."

". . . . Jakoby."

Ward knew Jakoby was a good man. Always wanting to help people, and even save them if he can. Even after the incident with the wand, Jakoby still remained the same man he was since he was assigned to him to be his partner. Living the life now as a blooded Orc and a Celebrity among the police department. If anyone can finish the job, it would be him. 

" I hope you know what you're doing..", told Ward, " We're here."

Ward arrived at the gates of the FBI building. Much nicer and cleaner than the usual police building. Black gates surrounded the area and so has the building. A heavy guarded building, they had to pass through the checkpoint first. Jakoby mouthed silently over to Tana to keep her head down. Ward lowered his window.

" What are you here for?", security asked. A centaur peering down at Ward. Standing as tall as a truck. Hopefully, the centaur doesn't see the hiding woman behind the vehicle.

" Here to uh. . . see Kandomere and that other asshole. We're here to see him."

" - and the woman?"

Ward tensed at the fact that there is no way of hiding anything from the Centaur. 

" She's. a person of interest to them. . in the part of their investigation.", told Jakoby.

The Centaur only gave a stare at both of them. Nodding his head in to allow them to drive through. He certainly looked like he understood what he was seeing. Even with sunglasses Centaur often wear. Going through the checkpoint was simple enough, but what of them? Ward stopped at the drop-off area of the building. Jakoby got out of the vehicle and opened the back door behind him. Tana hoping out soon after with her eyes curiously looking around.

" Jakoby, you don't have to do this."

Jakoby peered over, " I know, Ward, but I can't leave this alone. I'm willing to finish what I've started. "

" Nah, don't give me that wise bull-"

" I know. I'm just doing-"

" -my job.", Ward finished, " You sure they're going to let you in through with this?"

" I'll convince them somehow."

" Sure.", Ward nodded, " Don't get yourself killed."

" I don't plan on it. . . and if you don't hear from me, don't come after me."

" Jakoby, You know I can't do that."

" I know, but this is the FBI we're talking about. If they have the protection, I'm sure they can protect the both of us.", Jakoby pointed out.

Ward pats the steering wheel, " Alright.", he nodded once, " I'll take your word for it."

" See you later.", Jakoby pats the door.

" Yeah.."

Jakoby watches Ward leave the facility until he was out of sight. Turning around to find Tana kneeled down by some dead flowers. Watching her closely, her pointer finger touched one of the flower petals. Watching as the flowers retain their color and height. He wondered if the wand can do the same but in a different form. He reached over to her to get her attention. 

" Hey-"

" Don't touch me.", she snapped. Looking at him dead in the eye. He knew those eyes. Resentment, hatred, fear. Eyes of hate of an Orc. Jakoby was used to that sure, but this was much more than just hate. 

" I um. . . we should go.", Jakoby's ears twitched.

She paced, " Right."

To his surprise, Tana leads the way. Seeing how fast she walked Jakoby had to jog to catch up to her. Entering right after her. Eyes watching them as they moved. Jakoby took the time to move her to follow him. Reaching over to the office desk where a woman waited for him to approach.

" Uh Hi.", Jakoby spoke, " I'm officer Nick Jakoby working for the L.A. Police Department. I'm here to speak to one of your agents here. His name is Kandomere."

" Who's the Woman?", she asked. Blonde hair and blue eyes meeting Jakoby's brown ones. Staring at her while thinking up a lie at the very last minute.

" She's. . . a witness. . . to an investigation, Kandromere is working on."

" What's her name?"

" Tana. ."

" Surname?"

_ Shit _ , he thought. " Ja. .cobs."

The woman started to look through the computer. Clicking away for a moment before smiling at Jakoby, " I will notify Agent Kandomere about your arrival with the witness. Meanwhile, you can wait in the waiting room."

" Thank you.", Jakoby smiled back before leaving. Mentioning Tana one to the seats nearby. Surprisingly, Tana sat right next to him. Giving him a very doubtful look.

" Well played, Officer Jakoby."

" Hey-"

" Jacobs? I could not have thought of a name like that."

" It will for now. Do you have a Surname?"

" Now you ask?"

" Just asking."

" No."

" Now, you do."

Tana and Jakoby stayed quiet for that very moment. Waiting for what seems like hours, but it has only been a couple of minutes. Tana's hands start to fidget with each other out of anxiety. Jakoby could smell her uneasiness. She was easy to read like a human. Knowing if he tried to calm her by touching her will alarm her even more. So he tried with words.

" It's okay to feel nervous."

" This isn't right. I'm all out in the open with these windows. I can't stay here longer or else-"

" The FBI is the safest place we can be right now. The windows are bulletproof and it keeps out signal from interfering from knowing you're here. We're safe here, I promise.", out of instinct, he stopped himself from placing a hand on her shoulder. " You don't have to do this alone, Tana. Let me help you."

" Orcs will do anything to get to me.", she huffed, " I don't even trust you."

"I-"

" Jakoby, what are you doing here? Where's your Partner?", Kandomere spoke. Walking towards the both of them. Jakoby is the first to stand before Tana could say or do anything.

" He's refused to help me get her help.", Jakoby spoke.

" What do you mean? Isn't that what cops do? Assist the civilians when they need help?"

" This is different.", Jakoby, " This is more important than the wand."

" Hey, you might want to keep your voice down. This may be the FBI, but either way, we don't trust these fuckers.", spoke Montehugh. The fat redhead Kandomere likes to have around.

" There is a reason why Ward didn't want to help and I don't blame him. But you gotta let me in with this the whole way through.", Jakoby hinted.

" What - you want something in return?", asked Montehugh.

" Jakoby…"

" No. . . just wanted to help."

" So what's the problem?", asked Kandomere, " a Dragon Lord coming from the ashes?", he joked in a condescending manner. 

" Kinda."

" JAKOBY!"

" What!?", Jakoby spun himself to look behind him. His reaction wasn't fast enough to see a rocket heading towards the building where Tana was standing. Jakoby, Kandomere, and Montehugh got down for cover at the last minute. Hearing a blast so loud their ears started ringing. The alarm set off in the building with the emergency red lights. The building was dark itself inside the building. Without light inside or the hole made by the blast, it would have been pitch black. Jakoby only got enough time to get down on his knees and expect the worst. Flying debris pitching his skin, a burn, and a bruise here and there. Instead, he felt nothing but his ears affected by the blast. There was smoke engulfing the hall followed by fire. He needed a moment till his hearing came back to normal. Seeing a shadow kneel beside him. It was her, Tana. He looked at her for any injuries. She was untouched and fine than the rest of them. She shook his shoulder. Mouthing words to get up. All he could do is nod and follow her. He could hear Kandromere yell at her to follow, she did the rest to lead the way. His arm around her shoulders. It was nice until it lasted.

" Place him here. I'll drive.", Kandomere's voice ordered Tana to place him in the back of the car. Tana moved to the other side. Compare to Kandomere and Montehugh, Jakoby was hit bad. he could feel Tana's small hands tugging him to stay awake.  Yet, a nap sounded so good right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Jakoby twitched himself awake from his nap to find himself laying down on a couch with a blanket over him. He felt like he was floating. Aside from the lightheadedness, his ears started to pop from the pressure release. Moving himself to get up, he noticed he was an enclosed space. Kandomere and his partner glanced at him from their seats. He thought he was on a train at first, but this looked too nice to be a train. Then he noticed the windows, he couldn't see the dark tunnels, but instead, there were clouds. He realized that he's on a plane; a private one at that. He placed a blanket over his shoulders when he rose from the seat. Sitting directly across from Kandomere and Montehugh. The two sitting directly across from each other drinking wine at their seats.

" How long was I out?", asked Jakoby.

" Not long..", Kandomere resumed back to his served wine, " We've just left L.A."

" Leaving L.A.? Why? I've got to let Ward know. I need to tell him-"

" That won't be possible. After a horde of Orcs bomb the FBI headquarters, I knew it wasn't safe anymore. You're going to have to wait until all of this is over. There was no way Orcs could have known Tana was there without tapping into the building. Impossible, I know.", continued Kandomere, " - and don't worry. She told us all about it."

" Where is she?"

Kandomere pointed with his eyes past Jacoby. The private plane was small but long enough to allow some privacy. How about that? A rich elf taking off in a private jet to God who knows where they're going. Jakoby could worry about that later. He approached Tana where she sat looking out a window. She also had a blanket over her legs and what seems to be a leather journal on the small table in front of her.

" - You have a hobby?", his voice was soft to not spook her. She sharply turned her head quickly to listen to what he just said. Seeing that he was eyeing his book. She grabbed it quickly and hid it under her blanket in silence. Eyeing Jakoby that stood there.

" Can I sit?", he asked. Seeing that she responded with reluctance, she nodded slowly for him to take the seat across from her.

" How did you escape from the explosion?", he asked.

" I wouldn't've . . . if I was human.", she plainly said. 

Jakoby took note that she wasn't much of a talker. Seeing that she wanted to end the conversation. Maybe she wasn't used to it. He didn't blame her. Jakoby stopped himself from asking more questions, but instead only tried to spark a friendly conversation if he could.

" I noticed the journal you had there.", he pointed at her, " Did you steal it or something?",  _ really Jakoby? Can you not be a cop for one second? _ he told himself.

" Kandomere bought it for me when he saw me eyeing it at the airport.", she told him. 

" Did you always like to draw or uh - write?"

" All my life. Writing keeps my thoughts collected and distracts me away from the chaos. I haven't been able to, until now.", Tana spoke. Jakoby noticed a small curve of her smile forming. There she goes, a smile is a start.

" I've always like to grow my own food.", told Jakoby.

This caught her attention in disbelief, " You? An Orc? Likes to plant?"

" What's wrong with planting?", he asked.

She shrugged, " Never knew an Orc could take upon plants as a hobby."

" Well, I'm your first."

She stared at him, " hmph - I bet you're one of those people who sing to their plants."

Jakoby lets out an offensive sigh along with placing a hand on his chest. He wanted to lighten up the conversation. Seeing how Tana is curiously looking at him. Also slowly comfortably relaxing to the conversation.

" Oh, it works every time. ", his voice lightens up with interest. This got his ears twitching every so often. "Every morning before work, I would go outside and water my plants while I sing to them. I mostly talk to them about my problems than singing."

" - because you're a horrible singer?"

" EXACTL - oh wait - no, I'm a  _ very  _ good singer. Wanna hear me sing? I've got this rhythm I got going on -"

Tana burst out chuckling, "no.."

" Oh C' mon, I promise. I do sing well."

" Doubt it.", Tana continued to chuckle under her breath. Her smile becomes more real and apparent that even Jakoby smiles back.

" Alright.", Jakoby smirks, " You don't know what you're missing one."

" Save me the screamo.", Tana huffs. Shaking her head in doubt. Jakoby chuckling along with her until it died down. It was the bittersweet moments when Jakoby surpasses Tana in making her less resentful towards Orcs. Elves? Not so much. Humans? As if they don't exist.

" What happened that caused us to leave L.A.?", Jakoby asked.

" L.A. isn't safe anymore. The Yagnar know of my presence there and will do anything to find me. You saw what they could do, and we barely escaped it out alive."

" What now? The Military?"

Tana shook her head, " Not going to happen. I've convinced Kandomere to take us where I have alliances. Good people that will help me."

" Why didn't you seek help from them earlier?"

" It's not as simple as it sounds."

" Alright then. Where are we going?"

" Home."

 

**Houston, Texas**

The scenery from above wasn't so bad. The surrounding area around downtown was much flatter compared to Los Angeles. Without the mountains some far distant miles away. There were endless streams of highways that are much wider than L.A. Bridges leading in all directions he couldn't begin to understand. Jakoby had never been to Texas personally. Seeing how it was much bigger in person and not through documentaries Jakoby watches when he's bored. He watched as the plane passed the city. After three hours, the time difference changed drastically. Within two more hours, the sun will begin to set. 

" Hey.", Montehugh nudged Jakoby's shoulder, " Change into this. We're landing soon.", he placed the change on his lap. Tana left some time before to the restroom. The only restroom on the plane.

" Tana is still in the restroom."

" Well, you're going to change where you're standing.", he told him, " I'll give you some privacy."

Jakoby sighed once he left to the other end of the plane. Seeing that no one was around to see him change, he went on with it as quickly as possible. He began to wonder how they got his measurements right. Black jeans with a belt and a mid-sleeve grey slim V-neck tee to go on top of that. There was no way his bulletproof vest will remain hidden from the thin tee. Jakoby threw the vest aside on Tana's seat. Only to get her scent close by. His nose flared once.  _ Smells good. _ He moved aside when he spotted her standing from a distance. He caught him without a shirt on, but pants remained. 

" I uh-", he paused himself from saying anything. He felt naked just standing there, but Tana didn't look disturbed by his appearance. Only curiousness. Tana never expressed emotions to hint that she was uncomfortable. Instead, she always displayed curiousness. Her hair was damped. Her dark red hair laid on her shoulders. That explains the scent Jakoby picked up on earlier. Also, she too changed out of her scrubs and to something more casual. A dark green loose v neck tee, high waist jeans, and a khaki cardigan to cover herself. Jakoby wasn't only attracted to her scent, but her waist as well. It took him some time to realize again that he is standing there without a shirt. He cleared his throat to distract himself from getting the urge inside his pants. 

"I. .-sorry.", he began to feel uneasy. He couldn't tell what she had in mind. Those eyes never leaving him, she moved closer look.

He watched her place a hand on his bare chest. The small hand that once nudged him to stay awake. The warmth radiating from her hand eased him. It was odd, but pleasant at the same time.

" You got hurt before.", her voice. Soft and low, Jakoby thought for a moment.

" What do you mean. . . - oh. .", he realized that the hand she has over him is where he got shot. That was some time ago, how could she know? All he remembered being shot and being woken up in mid-air with Tikka welding the wand. And there was no visible scar.

" Yeah, I have…"

" Does it hurt?", Tana kept her eyes on her hand. Jakoby could feet her fingers pressing lightly. Her head tilted for closer inspection before looking right up at him. She was close. ...too close.

_ " This is your captain speaking, we will reach decent in two minutes. Meanwhile, stay in your seat at the time until landing." _

The captain broke Jakoby out of his thoughts and turned to look out the window out of habit. Tana removed her hand and stepped back. She went the seat farthest away before Jakoby noticed. It was an awkward transition, but quick enough to not get caught between their intimate moment...or so Jakoby thought. He puts on the shirt quickly before sitting down comfortably before decent. Feeling a little turbulence here and there. This made him nervous as he grabbed the armrest tightly.

" God, I hate planes."

* * *

 

Upon landing, cars were waiting for them upon arrival. Instead of the fancy cars, Jakoby is used to in L.A, there were trucks… and nice looking ones too. Tana is the first person to leave the plane the first it opened its doors. Jakoby followed right after her, immediately feeling the temperature change. The humidity was the worst of its problems during the day. Luckily, it's almost sundown. 

" Where are we going?", asked Jakoby to Kandomere.

" Hotel.",he spoke while walking towards the vehicle.

" Well, when can I call Ward? He needs to know."

Kandomere caught him off guard when he stopped and turned to him, " How much do you trust your partner?"

" Hell of a lot.", Jakoby stated, " Wait - you're implying that he's one of them?"

" What we need to focus on and not trust anyone. Tana is a valuable asset to this investigation. I don't know how Orcs do it, but they have everything tapped."

" If Ward wanted her dead, he would've done it already. If he wanted the Wand, he would have taken it and killed me. After accepting a false story, isn't that enough for you to trust him?", Jakoby implied, " Besides - he's human. I know him better than anyone."

Kandomere glared at Jakoby's plead to talk to his partner. This doesn't stop him, " The one who knew about Tana's whereabouts was when you brought her to the FBI.", he paused, " A human."

Jakoby is lost at words. He could feel Tana's eyes on him. Catching eye contact for a brief moment before she moved to enter the truck. Jakoby opened his mouth to fight back. Only thoughts ran wild within his mind. He didn't know what to say, but to let him go. Montehugh only stared at him with an ending shrug. 

" You take the other one.", Kandomere told him before closing the door on him. Taking the passenger seat and Montehugh next to Tana. The driver took off without many words. Jakoby got on quickly to follow them behind.

The road was short without police escort right to the hotel in the middle of downtown. What else can Jakoby from the FBI? Aside from coming from an expensive plane flight, anything is possible. The streets at night are as busy as any typical downtown. The sound of horns going off, cars accelerating pass them, and people walking minding their own business. Yet, there were some who looked out of curiosity. Jakoby watched Kandomere opened the door for Tana. Taking his jacket off and placing it over her head. Hiding her appearance from anyone. Holding her by the shoulder and leading her inside the hotel. Montehugh and Jakoby followed in afterward. Settling in didn't take long, though, Jakoby fought to his bitter end to contact Ward. Kandomere gave him his untapped cell. Retreating him to make his call outside the balcony. Once the call is made, the countdown started.

_ " Wait - you're talking too fast. You said you're in Houston?", _ Ward's voice sounded displeased,  _ " Why?" _

" I don't have enough time to explain, but Kandomere and Montehugh are convinced. After what happened in L.A, it wasn't safe for her anymore.", Jakony told, " What about Sergeant Aetós? She must be wondering where I am."

_ " She's not. She told me you were helping the FBI investigate out of town about a compost plant. I never thought you were in Texas." _

" What if she's covering me?"

_ " I don't know." _ , Ward spoke,  _ " - but after that explosion. Orc crime has increased so bad it's overwhelming. It's like they're looking for something." _

" Tana.."

_ "Exactly." _ , Ward pauses,  _ " They show the same behavior the elves did with Tikka. but you're okay, right?" _

" Not a single scratch. You don't have to worry about me."

_ " I don't need to." _

" Jakoby..", Kandomere called out for him. Waiting and signaling him to hang up the phone before the minutes are passed by. Jakoby said a few words out to Ward before hanging up. Giving the phone back to Kandomere. Jakoby left his phone back in the police vehicle. Not even a chance to pack his belongings. 

" Thanks.", told Jakoby.

" Don't thank me.", he told him.

" What? You have done enough to let me join you guys. Besides, I don't think I can pay off this nice hotel.", Jakoby laughed midway. 

" Don't worry, I have you and Tana covered. My plans were to never bring you along in the first place. I don't see the use for you here.", Kandomere told Jakoby in a serious manner, " Someone was persistent in having you come with us."

" Who?"

Kandomere glared out of his realization of his cluelessness. It was obvious, he was just to blind to see it. Giving the silence the answer. Jakoby received the message with the clarity in his face. 

" Goodnight.."

" Yeah.", Kandomere nodded once and escorted out of the room. 

Jakoby returned to his room in thought. Throwing himself onto the bed with his back on it. Feeling himself slowing sink into the soft fabric of the blankets. It smelled nice, a typical smell for a hotel. Jakoby reached over to turn off the lamp before staring into the wall.  _ Tana _ , he thought. They were just going to leave him back in L.A. after he lost consciousness. It was Tana who let him stay. Jakoby isn't going to think how she convinced them. All he can do is thank her, but first, catching on some  _ zzz _ 's can do him some good.

* * *

 

_ " Jakoby… _ "

" Hmm…", Jakony huffed. 

" Jakoby."

Jakoby startled himself away when he felt a couple of soft slaps to the face to wake him. Met with amber eyes, he pulled himself back against the wall. Moving himself to a sitting position. He looked around confused, half dazed.

" What time is it?", he asked in a rough morning voice.

" four in the morning..", she told him. Standing next to his bed in the same outfit as the day before. Her each hair pulled in a half do. Messy, but appropriate. 

" How did you get in the room?"

" The rooms are connected.", she pointed behind her to a normal door open leading to her room on the other side.  _ Of course _ , he thought. " We have to go."

" Alright, I'll meet you up with the others."

" They're not going where we're going."

Jakoby ears twitched, " What? You mean, they're not awake? where are we going?"

" Too long to explain, but we'll be back before they wake.", she took his hand and dragged him out of bed, " Now, let's go."

" Alright - Alright.", he said pulling himself up, " Let me just put shoes - oh, I slept with them on.", he pointed out.

" Odd Orc.", Tana commented. 

Jakoby followed her out the door clueless on where she is leading. The cop inside wanted him to ask her questions, but nonetheless, he will follow without reason for now. All he can rely on is Tana's trust to lead him to wherever they're going. Perhaps maybe it's one of the people Tana talked about. Elves? Centaurs? Humans? Good Orcs? Let Jakoby's mind wander.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Houston is different in many ways compared to Los Angeles. The usual traffic was no different, but the less amount of people outside the streets. the occasional homeless person here and there, but nothing too grand. He can tell by how confident Tana walked ahead of him. It wasn't hard catching up, but it made him question where they're going. 

" Care to tell me where we're going?", Jakoby asked. Taking a few steps forward to be ahead of her.

" You will see." 

" Do you even know where you're going?"

Tana paused, " This is my home.", her tone sounded emotional. Jakoby took note of that. Smelling a mixture of emotions and confusion. He grew confused about why she acted like he insulted her hometown. She attempted to continue walking when Jakoby grabbed her shoulder. Tana reacted by grabbed onto his wrist with the unusual force it made Jakoby tense.

" We're not going back, are we?"

Tana's eyebrows came close together. Her eyes looking to the right of her before speaking, " Yes."

" You're lying.", Jakoby stated, " I don't need to be told a fairy took a shit to know they're lying."

Tana shook her hand away from his grip. Her amber eyes glancing back and forth into his yellow ones. Jakoby could sense her hesitation. Something clearly was bothering her. 

" I just need you to trust me.", she told him.

" How do you expect me to trust you if you don't trust me?", the same quote he told Ward. There are millions of reasons why one shouldn't trust an Orc. . .obviously.

Tana stepped forward as if she wanted to strike Jakoby. He stood his ground. Seeing that Tana hesitated at the last second from ever striking him. She huffed like an orc would to release the tension from their nose. 

" Follow me.", she pointed, " Two more streets down and around a corner. We should be there.", she leads the way. Jakoby softly sighed. Following closely and avoiding getting caught up in traffic.

" There's no elf town?"

" Used to.", Tana spoke up, " Houston became more united after the many hurricanes that ravaged this place. It's less segregated from what you're used to. It's how the city is organized."

" You speak very highly of your hometown."

" Houston is no different than any city life. Cops aren't missing any action.", she told, " Here we are. Through these doors.", taking a sharp turn. Leading a few steps through a wide ally before stopping and leaning over. Jakoby took a while to realize that the door is much shorter than everyone else outside the valley. Tana knocked harshly. Afterward, brown eyes we're met from the slide of the hole within the door. 

" What do ye want?"

"  _ ascûdgamln.",  _ Tana spoke.

Jakoby snapped a look at her. Her eyes never left the brown eyes peeking through the door. His eyes eventually met his, but with more anger.

"  _ fild ana formv?…" _

"  _ sigh." _ , Tana replied.

The eyes squinted directly towards Jakoby. It made him uneasily. nonetheless, the eyes disappeared from behind the door. Unlocking the door and opening it for them. Escorting them inside. Following behind Tana, he noticed the brown eyes belong to man. A very short man.

" Since when do you know how to speak Dwarf?", asked Jakoby.

" I know hundreds of language."

" Yeah, no doubt. — wait what?"

" No talking until you meet with the boss.", the dwarf, armed with a nailed bat, said from behind him. 

the building from inside is all taller than expected to human height. Jakoby's impression on the place has him thinking that they're not the only humans, per say, to enter here. Jakoby knew Tana had been here before by the looks of her knowing exactly where she's going. Following up to a booth filled with two human females and five dwarf men, the dwarf who escorted them leaned over to the "boss" who was seated in the middle. The booth was on the ground making a circle all around. Making it easier for the dwarf to make close contact. 

" A woman?", the boss spoke, " Didn't I already tell ye we're not hiring? Tell her to come back another time."

The Dwarf looked utterly embarrassed by being called out. Stepping away from his space for a few moments before explaining. Tana stepped forward before he can ever do.

" Is that how you treat your women, Udeth?", Tana took a step forward to catch his attention. His eyes caught hers. Revealing his surprise through his body language. Jakoby could only wait and watch seeing that Orcs were not welcomed here.

" Ye come back?", his voice whispered in disbelief and confused, " Leave. Everyone,  _ Leave. _ ", he shooed the woman beside him also. The dwarf man took his time getting up and walking over to her. His eyes never leaving hers to see if she was actually in front of him. His hairy big arms got the hold of her two hands. Taking a moment until everyone left. Not noticing Jakoby from afar. 

" You're alive."

" Yes, I am.", Tana told him, " I'm sorry about -"

" Doesn't matter.", he shook his head, " All that matters is that you're back home and safe. Are ye okay? Did anyone hurt ye?", he asked tenderly and caring. 

" They tried.", Tana smiled. Her eyes looking beside her to acknowledge Jakoby's presence. Udeth's reaction became more negative than it was just a couple of seconds ago. What could anyone expect from those who are not other than human?

" An Orc? Is he the one that hurt ye?! I swear in mother's life, I will-"

Tana shook his hands to stop him, " No, he's good, Udeth. He's a Police Officer from Los Angeles. He saved my life and helped me get home."

Udeth released his hands away from her. Turning to Jakoby's direction. Seeing Udeth approach, his head lowered more than what he's used to.

" You're the hero everyone's been talking about."

So, The dwarf recognizes him. Who wouldn't?

Jakoby stays silent.

" I don't care if ye a cop, but hurt Little Tana and I will see your death will be a slow one."

Tana walked in front of him, " What he means to say is thank you.", Tana told Jakoby, " This is Udeth Zaro, He have kept my kind under the radar."

" For thousands of years and more.", Udeth said proudly.

" Dwarves?", questioned Jakoby.

" What of it? Just because we're small doesn't mean we know how to put up a fight.", stated Udeth, " My people consider The Phoenix as gods. Abiding to keep a promise to keep them safe away from your kind from using their power for their own use."

" Why the promise?"

" The Phoenix did so much for our kind passing a thousand years.", explained Udeth, " Helping us at our worst when we almost went extinct. Your people don't seem to understand that  _ she _ can heal the world from the destruction we caused. Not just Dwarves, but Humans, Orcs, Elves, Centaurs, and more."

" - but they're all dead. .are they not?", Jakoby felt hesitant asking the question. Seeing how Tana reacted slowly, looking down at the ground. Clearly bothered by the reality and remembrance of what has happened to her people.

" Tana mentioned a Phoenix can be more powerful than a regular one. Can she -"

Udeth slowly nodded.

Jakoby glanced to Tana who looked disturbed. Her eyebrows lowered in distress and sadness filled her eyes. Crossing her arms in an attempt to comfort herself.

" They'll be looking for her. Orcs will never back down knowing she is The Tainted one. The most powerful to heal the whole world. It has to happen now.", announced Udeth.

Udeth asked once more, " You sure you trust this Orc?" 

“ Yes.”, Tana’s stared directly into Jakoby’s yellow eyes.

Jakoby’s heart raised in excitement. Surprised by her entrusting him. Is she just saying this or-

“I’ll let my men prepare your rooms.”, told Udeth, “ Looks like the both of you need to talk, but not for too long. Hungry, Tana?”,he asked.

“Greatly.”

Udeth smiled, “ A welcome home present for Tana!”, he yelled on his way out of the room, “ and her Orc companion.”, his voice echoed the further away he becomes. The sound of the door opened and continued to yell, “ Now, hurry up ye buggers. Make Breakfast- oh, and don’t spit on it or I will-”, the door closed on them with his voice muffling in the background. Jakoby noticed that she was smiling. A warm smile, the dwarf meant something to her. He couldn’t figure out what it was.

“ Did you mean what you said?”, he asked. Quizzly looking at her with sincere eyes. Her smile is fallen into despair. Appearing hesitant to answer the question. Her emotions flowed through him like a wave crashing onto rocks. Her emotions are very hard to hide that his nose flared multiple times.

“ My words speak the truth.”, she answered.

“You’re lying.”

Tana’s reaction took her to take a step back. Eyes widen in confusion and worry that he had looked through her.

“You’re afraid of me, aren’t you?”, he asked softly. Taking a step forward while Tana took two steps back. Jakoby ears twitched at the sight, “ Why are you afraid of me? Why can’t you trust me after everything -  _ everything _ that  _ I’ve done for you _ .”, his voice quivered.

“ It’s not that simple.”

“Oh really.”, Jakoby’s nose flared, “ I know you don’t trust my kind or me for that matter. But Jesus Christ Tana, what are you so afraid of?”

“I didn’t think it would come to this.”, she spoke, “ My people made the mistake of finally coming out and live among you for the best when it didn’t. You have no idea how many of my friends and family have died.”, Tana approached him, “ You don’t know-”, she pushed him by his chest out of anger, “ - how it feels like to be the last of your kind!”

Jakoby remained silent.

“ I’m scared, Jakoby.”, she felt her own chest with a fist, “ I’m scared of trusting you. I’m scared for my  _ life. _ ”

“Then let me help you.”, Jakoby pleaded, “ That’s all you have to do.”, he reached out to her hands beside her. Her eyes never left the ground. Jakoby moves slowly not to startle her. The first contact he made with her ever since the flight. He held her other hand and held them between them. 

" Look at me.", Jakoby told softly.

Tana lifted her head slowly catching those yellow eyes. Her eyes curiously looking into him. Tilting her head with a softened look on her face. Jakoby can feel her relax with her hands slowly giving in to his hands. Slowly rubbing them with his thumbs. Rubbing over her knuckles softly to ease the tension. Ears twitching out of habit. He found himself drawn to her amber eyes. They are so beautiful up close. 

" I will never hurt you, Tana.", he told her. Never losing direct eye contact with her.

" We shall see."

The burst of the doors startles them to separate out of panic. Seeing Udeth entering the room with his loud presence.

" I hate to break it up you two, but breakfast is ready to serve.", Udeth nodded.

" Good — I'm starving.", told Tana. Giving a small smirk towards Jakoby. 

" What?"

Tana shook her head before chuckling. " Come.", she waved at him. Leading the way, Jakoby followed her. He had never seen her so relaxed. Well —  _ she is home. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarf Translation :  
>  ascûdgamln- Fists of steel  
> fild ana formv- who is this?  
> sigh - friend


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one short chapter, but don't worry. It rarely happens, and when it does; i got something better in the future.

Jakoby never thought he would be hungry at the early hours of the morning until the plate of food enter the dining room. The area was like that of an eighteenth century movie set. Giving the vibe of a long wooden table with enormous chairs he could hear squeaking at his weight. He can already smell the fresh heat of hashbrowns and bacon before the waiter placed the plate in front of him. Another poured apple juice in the empty glass. Jakoby had to smell the cup for a moment just in case it  _ wasn’t _ apple juice. This triggered Udeth to let out a spark of laughter. Getting Jakoby’s attention and not Tana who was looking at him blankly.

‘ It’s apple juice, my boy.’, he told him. Digging his fork into his sunny side up eggs with the intention of letting the yolk pour down the egg sandwich with a side of sausage. Tana dug in after him once he touched his food. Jakoby followed in after without saying a word. The whole time there was silence with the occasional goaning from Udeth who had an endless love for human breakfast.

‘ That rich elf detective that brought you here.’,Udeth paused taking a drink from his cup, ‘ - will be looking for the both of you.’

‘ I don’t have the intention of bringing them here if that’s what you’re worried about.’,told Jakoby.

‘ I don’t care about no damn detective. All that I care for is Tana’s safety in not returning to them. . .or California.’

‘You don’t have to worry about that.’, started Jakoby, ‘ I’ve spoken to my partner back in L.A.’

‘Officer Daryl Ward. Yeah, what about it?’

‘I got the chance of speaking to him for a few minutes. The crime activity has risen abnormally for the past couple of hours all out in the open.’, he stated, ‘ as I quote “ As if they’re looking for someone.”’

‘Why doesn’t that surprise me?’, told Udeth displeased, ‘ L.A. always had its worst for anything.’

‘ No doubt Detective Kandomere and Montehugh will conduct a search around the city. We’ll have to lay low for a while until we know who or what we’re up against', spoke Tana.

‘ Are you sure, Tana? It’s much safer here.’, asked Udeth.

‘You know they’ll never stop looking for me either it’s good or bad intentions. I know I'll be safe there with no one able to know where we are.'

' I'm sorry.', Jakoby butts in, ' What are we talking about?'

Udeth sighed, pushing the empty plate away from him. Placing both of his elbows on the table. Hands intertwined as he thought for a moment. Sighing one more time and nodding, ' Fine. Is your Orc pet coming along?'

' Yes.', replied Tana.

' I hope you know what you're doing…'

' I always do.', finished Tana.

' So, where are we going?'

* * *

Galveston, Texas

 

_ Jamaica beach  _

It was nine a.m. when they arrived. Pulling into the driveway in a black truck. The drivers were human ( for obvious reasons) dressed in black suits when they got out to open the doors for Jakoby and Tana. Tana followed on out and headed towards the entryway.  All while being followed by the men and Jakoby escorting them inside. Jakoby noticed that this "secret" place turned out to be a beach house. A house lifted off the air by a couple feet and the only way to get to the front door is by stairs. He had seen these types of houses in L.A. but mostly cliff beach houses. This was new to him, to see a beach house with nothing beside them for miles. A sandy path in the back leading out towards the beach. The sun beamed onto their skin. He could feel himself already sweating from the intense heat Gavleston gave off. The usual windy given off from the ocean cooled him down, but not enough to beat the sun's heat. Entering the inside, the house is a two story with a lot of empty space. Jakoby took the time to look around while hearing Tana talk on the phone.

_ ' You sure you don't need a housemaid? I'll send one of my best cooks and a couple of guards-' _

' I'll be fine, Udeth.', Tana stopped him, ' I don't want it to be suspicious as it already is. If I have any problems, I'll call you.'

She could hear him growl.

_ ' I still don't trust leaving you alone with an Orc. . . a male that is.' _

' We need to know what's going on. We can't trust anyone. Not even those who we trust the most.'

_ '. . . . Shit. . . . Understood.' _

' Call me in a week.'

_ ' I still have a bad feeling.' _

' I know. . .me too.', Tana having the cell back to the guard. Listening the orders given by Udeth. Giving a short nod and hanging up on him. The two men did not say a word and left without saying goodbye. Leaving Jakoby and Tana to themselves in a luxurious beach house. 

' Well. . .believe me or not, but uh. . . I didn't expect to stay in a beach house alone….. with a woman.', spoke Jakoby.

Tana looked behind her with her head squinting, ' don't get any ideas.'

'I wasn't trying to-'

Tana laughed. Walking over to the stairs where the rails were made out of glass, ' Follow me upstairs.'

Jakoby raised a brow, curiously following her upstairs where they were met with a tech area. An empty desk with a wide screen from a t.v. on the wall above. Tana took the seat and activated the P.C. that quickly loaded. She began typing with Jakoby left in awe to what she was doing.

' Uh. . . nice setup.', Jakoby looked around, 'along with a row of gun safes.'

' Welcome to Texas,  Officer Jakoby.', she told him. Typing away, ' This setup up has gained me access to everything in the world. If we can find who is out there looking for me by pinpointing me to -', she tapped to a signal, 'the direction to the enemy. We might hit them first before they hit us.'

' And you just found them just like that?', he asked.

' Yes.'

' You're a hacker.'

'I'm many things.', Tana corrected, ' I spend hundreds of years learning technology advances and other useful subjects that can help me beat my future battles.'

'Wait-', Jakoby paused, ' when you say hundreds of years, you mean you're-'

'Correct.', Tana turned to him, ' My kind stop aging in our mid-twenties, or more to their preference. We can die yes, but we stop aging to whenever we desire.'

' Wow. .', Jakoby whispered, ' how is that like?'

' . . . Not amusing.'

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ For thousands of years, my kind aided many species throughout history. Before The Dark Lord, there was peace and happiness within every race coexisting with kindness and gratitude for our help.  _

_ When it mattered. _

_ We come in many forms, but the most recognizable of all; a Phoenix. We all are born with unique abilities, some stronger than others. Aiding the species in harmony when needed. We knew the species were showing resentment of each other thousands of years before. So we went underground. Right when The Orcs aided the Dark Lord into consuming the world to do its bidding. The Shield Of Light and the Nine Armies are rose and fought against them. We did the best we could to help. .in the shadows. We didn't want The Dark Lord getting encouraged of our existence. _

_ Soon followed The Yagnar, renegade Orcs who never forgotten of our existence. Knowing that we helped The Shield of Light for a time, they had other ways to find us. Robbing us of our friends, family, and children to their sick gain. Working in the shadows to hopefully one day find the power they were looking for. Believing robbing of our powers for their immortality.  _

_ I did my best clarifying this to Officer Jakoby.  An Orc from Los Angeles. He's the Orc who saved me from the crane. Along with other things that I didn't expect from an Orc. He continues to surprise me by helping me. I do not trust him entirely yet, so I brought him along to my hometown. I try not to expose my emotions too far for him to sense it to his advantage. There is something about him that I don't get. That move he pulled on before Udeth walked in. I expected him to use my fear for him to his advantage, but instead, encouraged me not too. There are many things I don't know much about him. Hopefully, I can finally finish my first journal of the century… _

* * *

A soft tap caught her attention from writing in her journal. Looking over her shoulder to see Jakoby holding two mugs from the entrance of the glass door. She can see him attempting to pull a smile. Tana looked forward to breaking the eye contact, closing the journal and placing it to the side.

' I hope I didn't interrupt anything.', Jakoby didn't move. He wanted to respect her privacy. 'Have time for tea?'

' Ah, no. I just finished.', told Tana. Moving herself to the right arm of the outdoor sofa. ' I do.', she only replied. Her eyes overlooking the sun making its move to sunset. Tana can feel Jakoby reaching over to her and handed her the mug before sitting himself next to her. They were awfully close. Her feet tucked under her sitting on the longer 'L' side of the sofa with Jakoby sitting on the short side. Both of them looking directly towards the vast ocean. The white noise of the waves crashing against the sand back and forth calmed Tana's nerves. In addition the cool breeze, the tea is appropriate.

' Thank you, Jakoby.'

' Nick.', he paused,' you can call me Nick.'

' I don't think I'm worthy enough to call The Blooded Hero Officer Jakoby by his first name.', Tana smirked.

' Now-', Jakoby pointed at her, ' You're just making fun of me.'

' You're right.', keeping her smirk. She took her sip.

' Aha, you're funny.', Jakoby huffed. Shrugging his shoulders before following afterward.

There was a continued silence between them. Tana had no problem being mesmerized by the setting sun overhead. It reminded so much of her original form. 

' Watching the sunset on your own?', he asked.

' Glad for you to join me.'

' I hope that's sarcasm.'

' It is.'

Jakoby laughed, ' Ha! The Phoenix continues with humor. I like that.'

Tana nodded.

' So - after everything you told me. You're the only one who can stop the Yagnar?', Jakoby asked.

' Yes. with the help of friends.'

' Powerful friends?'

' Not  _ that  _ powerful.'

' I was expecting elves or something, but dwarves?'

' What's wrong with them?', she asked. Giving her attention.

'Nothing. I wondered why not choose elves since they're faster and stronger. Ability to handle magic better than the rest of us.'

' Hmm. .', Tana thought, ' It's complicated. Dwarves may be slow and short, but they know their way around.'

' Is that so?'

' Let's talk about you.', Tana shifted her position to face him. She left arm on the back of the sofa comfortably, 'Why did an Orc choose to become an officer?'

' I always wanted to be one since I was a kid. I watched endless shows of officers bring down bad guys. I was fascinated by how good they were doing for the community. So - when I became of age, I asked, why not?'

'You're not built like a typical Orc. And you're blooded, wouldn't you let your teeth grow?'

' Being big and slow wasn't going to help me through the academy. My teeth? Well, I kinda dig this look.', he looked at her.

' If I am correct, ladies dig big tusks.'

' Yeah well - I'm not so much for competition and respect.'

' - and here you are. Winning the respect of so many Orcs accepting you into their own.'

' That's just one time.'

' I'm not so sure about that.', Tana shrugged, ' If you haven't noticed. There is an increased number of Orc applicants entering the academy. They take after you. So yes - I believe you are respected with, or without tusks.'

Jakoby lets a small smile without looking at her. His fingers caressing the corners of his mug. He felt appreciated by Tana's respect for him, even if she didn't have the best experience with Orcs. Maybe, this is her step into trusting him. Maybe not, Jakoby didn't get his hopes up.

' Thank you.'

' You're welcome.', she paused, ' How old are you, Jakoby?'

' Thirty-three this year.'

' You have a mate back home?', Tana snorted, ' I mean - a girlfriend? Or a -'

' Could you tell?'

'Indefinitely.'

' Just in case you wanted to make sure, No, I don't. I haven't had one for such a long time.', Jakoby replied, ' It didn't change since I became blooded.'

' Maybe you should stop tending to your plants for a while and go out sometime.'

Jakoby forgot. Almost choking in the last sip of his drink. Earning a quick glance from Tana, ' Are you okay?', she asked.

' Yes. I just uh -', he clears his throat, ' I forgot my plants.'

Tana frowned, 'I'm sorry.'

' No, it's okay.', Jakoby lightly chuckled, ' They can live without me for a week or more.'

Tana nodded, ' When's the last time you had a proper date? I'm curious.'

' Hmm - ', he thought, ' Oh - about two years ago. I took an Orc woman to a place not too fancy. Once I told her that I'm a cop, she excused herself to go to the restroom, and never came out. I guess women don't dig cops as much as they don't dig my tusks.'

' What a bitch.', Tana covered her mouth, ' Sorry, I had too.'

He chuckled, ' It's quite alright. Who can blame her?'

' I understand.'

' Do you - did you have someone?', Jakoby dared asked.

' Yes. .', she replied, ' - but he's gone now.'

' A Phoenix?'

' A human, actually.', she frowned even further. Jakoby sensed the stress coming from her. His nose flared a few times, but not too obvious. 

'I'm sorry If I -'

' He's not worth talking about.', Tana plainly said.

' What did he -', he stopped himself. Stop asking questions, Jakoby!?, he yelled at himself.

' He betrayed me.', Tana moved away from the sofa. Holding the mug in front of her. Walking a few steps forward to the rail. Watching the sun descend into the ocean. The stars forming in the night sky. The full moon slowly making its appearance. Jakoby followed soon after. Slowly approaching her from behind. 

' I made friends along the way. Seen them grow up and leave this world for what it is.', continued Tana, ' I vowed myself to never fall in love after what happened. He doesn't  _ matter _ now. What matters now is the future of this world.', she looked above her. 

Without thinking, Jakoby placed an arm on her shoulder. Out of habit, he made the same mistake he forgot Tana has a rough time getting used too. Tana moved away from his arm and glanced quickly at him. Her eyes soon broke away awkwardly before scooting away abit. Her hands automatically turned into fire, instantly melting the mug in her hand. Falling onto the wooden floor, through it, and down to the first level where it landed on the cement. Forming a small hole on it for Tana to peek through. 

' Tana.', Jakoby softly spoke.

Tana kept her composure, ' I'm sorry. I just. .'

' What happened on that night?', he asked, ' The night with the crane?'

Tana hesitated to speak. Her hands slowly resided down after she calmed down. Her eyes glowed its bright amber. Catching eye contact with Jakoby. 

' Let's get inside.', she turned. Stopping by the glass door, ' I'll tell you what happened.'

' After you.'

* * *

_ I don't know how long I've been here. Chained up like an animal knowing I can escape from this hell. The Orcs are smart keeping me a few feet underground in an abandoned Dwarf cave system used for mining. I made a mistake by thinking I can hide here. Resulting in using the energy I had left to attack, giving them the advantage to use me to whatever it is they pleased. I wondered how long until I die? I had no more energy left. No more to escape, no more to fight. They made sure I couldn't. Leaving me with cuts and bruises that don't have enough time to heal. My arms ache from the weight of my body pulling down. My legs were sore. Trembling as they begged to sit down.  _

_ It hurts. _

_ If they think they can speak Bodzvorkhan without me knowing, they are wrong. _

_ ' What do we do with it?' _

_ ' The others say he's getting here tonight from Russia.' _

_ ' I say we fight till death and see who's worthy of taking up some action for ourselves.', another one spoke. _

_ ' You know you ain't worth shit.', he paused, ' Just take as much as you can before he gets here.' _

_ ' You're right. It feels nice. For a -' _

_ I stopped listening to their foul talk right outside the wooden door. Tonight? Did they keep me alive for this reason? Their loyalty for a tyrant. . . is unpredictable. I must escape. Now. .if I can. _

_ No. I  _ **_have_ ** _ to. _

The three Orcs continued to talk and laugh in their language. Feeling instant heat from beneath their feet that went on for a second without them noticing. Making the three glance at once another. One of them turned to open the door to find the room pitch black. One of them entered, only to be thrown out at instant speeds out the door. The body landing in a couple of barrels. The Orcs stopped to look and see the body with a hole on its chest with no blood. Instead, smoke followed with the obvious indication it was her. Turning to the door, they didn't have time to react to the blows she caused that ended in their deaths. The Orcs were alerted by the commotion and sounded the alarm. Tana didn't waste time and flew in her small form from one stop to another. Saving energy before the big boom. 

' STOP HER!'

Tana jumped from the level she came from. Like the flames of the sun, flew, leaving a trail behind for all to see her land on the other end of the cave. Orcs began shooting at her while some chased to get to her. Tana stopped, keeping her balance by holding herself onto the rocky wall. Orcs and their guns pointed at her from all directions. Tana knew what to do.

' You're not leaving the cave.'

' Neither are you.'

Tana blinded them with their brightness coming from her body. Her right hand aiming at the barrels that are titled gas. Firing flames in all directions of the cave. A barrel exploded from one direction. Shaking the cave, debris and dirt start to chip off from above them. Tana wasted no time by leaving a trail of fire going towards the barrels. She turned to them yelling.

' You're no Orc!'

Tana ran towards them and within the last second, transformed into flames. Flying through them like a ghost, the flames did not. Catching everyone on fire with everything she comes in contact with. Never stopping, Tana knew she wouldn't have enough time to escape by the time the fire reaches to the barrels. The tunnel to the exit is far as she remembered. Yet, she did not quit. Explosions were catching up to her from behind. Debris collapsing along with the flames from the explosions catching up to her. Tana never looked behind her.

' I'm not dying. . . Not today!'

The light coming from her body emerges. Lighting the whole tunnel from outside for a moment. Tana yelled as loud as she could. Sensing the collapsing growing closer and closer. 

Until it went black. Tana closed her eyes with the instant change of darkness. It was too quiet. Her senses met with the scent of moisture and the droplets of rain hitting her skin. It was pouring onto her. She moved, only to be met with sudden unbalanced and her reflexes told her to grab anything nearest to her. She screamed, looking up, she begged for water. The stresses and the headache calmed down with the cold rain cooling her down. Opening her eyes, she saw that she's on a crane. A crane that is the position a few stories off the ground. .and she happened to be on it.

' Holy shit.', she cursed.

' Hey! You up there! Don't you move!', someone yelled. Looking down to see an Orc worker waving at her. Tana's first reaction is to scream. Moving herself to the end of the crane. 

'Miss! The cops are on their way to get you. Don't you dare jump!'

' I won't. .', she whispered, 'Not now. .'

* * *

_ And when I saw you, I thought you were one of them. I thought I wiped out the Yagnar, but the one who was seeing me that night gathered more to look for me.  _

Jakoby listened. He can smell the strong emotions coming from her. It was odd, her emotions will come in like a wave, but then disappear like it never existed. He grew confused about her emotions reliving through those traumatic events. Yet, no one can lie about making it up with something that is real. The two were sitting on the couch in silence with pleasant music playing in low volume. Jakoby only had to look at her to know that she had enough to talk about it. Her hands turned into fists on her lap, disturbed by her thoughts. Jakoby couldn't just comfort her in the many times he tried before. Only to trigger her to accidentally almost hurting him. He tried something different, hopefully, it would work.

' They hurt you.', he softly said.

Her eyes followed his, ' Yes.'

' They're gone now.', he reassured, ' I won't let  _ anyone  _ hurt you again.', he slowly moved closer to her. Trying to catch her eyes, ' Tana, look at me.'

' I. I can't.  .', she avoided him.

'Yes you can.', he told her, ' Look at me and tell me that I'm being serious.'

Tana sighed, giving herself a headstart for a moment to relax. Moving her eyes to slowly look at him directly. The face of an Orc. The typical fractures of the color of his skin, the nose, eyes, bald head, and his ears. She glanced down at his filed tusks. They're barely visible, but they're there. It was typically difficult to read Orc's body language. Even for her kind who lived for thousands of years, she took the time to read him. Instead of following up, she moved to stand. Leaving Jakoby unanswered.

'Tana, please.', Jakoby begged. Watching her head to the stairs.

' It's getting late, Officer. You should get some sleep.'

' But Tana-'

' I don't want to  _ hear it _ , Jakoby.'

' Dammit Tana, can you at least-'

Tana snapped a glance towards him, ' I don't give a damn about you trying to earn my trust. .', she paused. This caught Jakoby by surprise.

'  _ Why the hell would I trust an Orc scumbag like you?' _

Jakoby stopped himself from speaking further. Tana lets out a fair glare from her eyes. Without saying a word, Tana retreated up the stairs. Leaving Jakoby stunned by her words. He had to sit down for a moment to take it all in. It wasn't new to hear hateful words coming from criminals, but this is different. Had she read him wrong? Bullshit.

Jakoby reacted to his pants quickly and took out a phone. A phone in which he shouldn't be using in the first place. Glancing upstairs before answering the phone.

' Ward, I hope you have this-'

_ ' Don't worry about it. ' _

' Good.'

'  _ How's the vacation?' _

' Not funny, Ward. L.A is at war right now for a person that's not even there.'

_ ' Figured. But there's someone else on the line.' _

' Who?'

….

_ ' You and your little friend are causing trouble up in Houston, Officer Jakoby.' _

It's Sergeant Aetós. 

' I uh. .'

_ ' It's alright, Nick. She knows all about it. And well - shit - believes it.' _ , told Ward.

' What do you mean?'

_ ' Look, Jakoby.', spoke Aetós, ' We don't have much time to speak. The Department doesn't know about this and you have me covering for you. Though you have a choice on what you can do for her. She's a Phoenix right?' _

' Yeah.'

_ ' There is something you should know.' _

 


	9. Chapter 9

The morning following felt thick. He got the hint of not being welcomed to the luxurious beach house is evident that Tana didn’t need him anymore. She had dwarves looking after her.  _ Rich dwarves _ \- if one cared that they are. They didn’t hesitate to give her a place to stay and lay low for a while, but she knows it won’t happen. As long as she is on an island away from the populace, she is safe. Jakoby didn’t think she needs him any longer after what she told him that night. So there he was; standing a couple of inches from the door dressed in new casual clothing. Jakoby reached out for the knob, only stop himself from touching it. Hovering it over in the last attempt to ask himself;  _  is this right? _ He growled as he fought the hesitation. Fighting himself to not look back. Dammit, he thought.

!!!

A scream echoed from upstairs. This made him step back from the door and look above. As a cop does, heads toward danger. Jumping over a step to reach the upstairs with ease. Calling out her name and relied on his hearing to see where the scream came from. His heart raced against time, heading to the door he is certain Tana remained. To his dismay, he found the door locked. 

‘Tana!’, he called out. Throwing his shoulder against the door with force. It wouldn’t budge for a door that is made from plywood.  _ Cheap _ , Jakoby noted. Throwing himself against the door, it broke like glass enough for him to get through with ease. His eyes scanned through the room to find no one there. 

‘Tana?’, he called for her. Hearing quiet muffled crying from the closest opposite of the bed. Jakoby walked towards it and slowly slide the mirror door open. Exposing the curled body of Tana hugging herself. Tightly gripping her robe tied around her body. Jakoby felt a blast of emotions hit him, but it wasn’t something he isn’t used to. Though - this odd feeling he felt with Tana is different this time. Jakoby can tell Tana had lost it and didn’t care to expose it at that moment. Jakoby kneeled down in front of her, keeping his left hand on the door.

‘Tana, it’s okay. .it’s okay.’, he whispered. ‘ Tana. .I’m right here.’

Tana’s head held low, her cries were silent, but her tears touched her skin. Jakoby lowered his head down to reach her eye level. Catching her and her eyes followed him. Her amber eyes, so full of sadness. Grinding her teeth to contain her cries. Jakoby reacted with empathy and tried to show as much human emotion as he could, but could she tell.

‘ They know where I am. .’

‘What?’, he asked.

‘ I told you. .’, Tana reacted quickly. Pushing him out of her way on her way out from the closet. Standing, she looked into his eyes, ‘ They know where I  _ am. _ ’, her voice quivered. Brushing past him to enter a closet in another room. Jakoby felt bewildered by her odd attitude. Why was she crying? Later, she came out of a casual outfit with cowboy boots. He only looked at her in hopes of getting an answer. Instead, she huffed and matched downstairs.

' Tana, where are you going? How could they know we're here?', he asked following right behind her.

' I just do.', replied Tana, heading towards the door, ' We got to leave.  _ Now. _ '

' Alright alright.', he rose his hands in defense. Following her down the row of steps and into the garage door that opened to their presence. Tana went towards the passenger door of the leveled truck, glancing beside her to throw Jakoby the keys. 

' You're driving.'

Once inside, Jakoby turned the key. The truck growled with power beneath their feet. 

' We're we going?', he asked.

' Out of this island. Get out of the driveway and to the left after the side road.'

Jakoby nodded, turning the gear and road out the driveway. After passing the gate, Tana gasped, gripping onto the leather seat. Seeing two black cars quickly moving in from the other side. Jakoby can see the windows lowering down before aiming with their weapons. Jerking the wheel and pressing on the gas as quickly as the truck can go. Tana cook cover for a moment, lowering the window down beside her. This earned Jakoby a reaction, ' Hey! What are you doing!?'

' Just drive!', she called out. Bringing half of her body outside the window. ' Hold my legs!'

Jakoby did what he was told. Keeping eyes on the road with one arm gripping her legs tightly from falling from the truck. 'What are you doing? You don't have a gun!'

'I don't need one.', she told herself. 

Behind the truck, two cars followed closely behind. Tana can see the passenger loading the rifle with a lengthy magazine. Tana evoked her energy to form an aura of fire quickly and blasted it towards one of the cars. Hitting it center blank with a force so great, flipping the car upside down in the middle of the road. 

' HOLY SHIT!', Jakoby yelled, glancing from the rear full mirror. 

The second car came into view to her side with the weapon already drawn. Tana reacted quickly,  bringing her hand upward in defense to form a protective wall from the bullets hitting the shield. 

' Tana! There's a bridge up ahead!', he called out.

' Drive Faster!'

' I'm trying!'

Tana's arm had begun to sore, the amount of energy in order to form a wall with bullets that will never end. At the last minute, the weapon has stopped firing.  She clumsy let her hand fall to her side. Catching her breath, regaining her stamina. The road became light in color as it leads to the bridge. Jakoby made it, only to hope the Yagnar can be defeated with Tana's magic. Bringing her palms together, she growled, spreading them slowly with a heavy vibrating yellow forming at the tips of her fingers. The bigger, the brighter it became. Tana placed one hand on the hood of the truck to hold herself still. The wind intensified as it almost turned the weather around them grey with a bit of thunder. 

' AHHHHHH!!', Tana yelled, the orb floating above her hand formed a lengthy wave as she sliced the concrete below her. Destroying the bridge in results of the blast that took the car with them. The bridge follows as it began to collapse on their side. Jakoby grit his teeth as he pressed the gas as hard as he could. He could feel her body becoming limp. Glancing beside him, he brought her body inside with a tug inside the truck. 

The truck made it over to the other side with the bridge stopping at the starting point. Jakoby slowed down once it was over. He glanced at her to see that she was out. Shaking her leg in attempting to get her to wake up.

' Hey, wake up.', he shook her again. Her body laid across the truck with her legs on him. 

She didn't respond. He reached over to her throat to feel a pulse.

' At least you're alive.' He told her. ' I'll find a place to stay. .'

* * *

_ Wake up. _

Jakoby quickly glanced across from him to see Tana quickly getting up. He took watch from the door while messing with some sticks below his feet. Noticing her looking around sharply like a spooked animal. He walked towards her, kneeled down beside her and spoke lowly to get her attention.

' Where am I?', she asked.

' This is the best I can do, but don't worry. We're safe for now.', spoke Jakoby, ' I found the blanket inside the truck and some snacks.', he told her. Walking over to the corner of the room and placed it next to her along with a bottle of water. Her eyes never left him, watching his every move as if it was the first time she met him.

' Hmm. .', she took the snacks. catching what she could quietly. She noticed there was still enough daylight. Jakoby remained in his corner away from Tana to make her comfortable. He would often make glances at her. His thoughts racing about what to ask her, or if he should ask anything at all. He remained silent, looking down at his feet waiting for her to speak her mind.

' Where are we?'

' In a town called Freeport.'

Tana paused, holding the candy bar close to her mouth. Jakoby saw this of her before she continued to take a bite. Was there something he said wrong? Perhaps unsatisfied with where they are? Was it far enough.

' How long was I out?', she asked. Throwing the wrapper to the side.

'Four hours.', he replied.

' . . . . We must leave soon.'

Jakoby snorts, ' With the amount of gas the truck has, we might not make it back to Houston. To Udeth.'

' We're not going to Houston.'

' Where too?’, he asked.

‘ Give me the keys.’, she told him. Without a word, Jakoby tossed the keys towards her direction. Catching them without a problem with one hand before getting up from the floor. Picking the blanket, ‘ I’ll drive this time.’

‘Lead the way.’

Jakoby learned it the hard way from Ward that humans get often overwhelmed by questions in or out of the job. Even if out of the job, Jakoby gets ahead of himself sometimes. And sometimes, there are limits to questioning different species.  Aside from that, Jakoby knows now that Tana doesn’t trust him at all. So questions; well, are out of the question. Only trusting his instinct into trusting her. Tana kept to herself and evidently knowing that she didn't him knowing where they're going. Which doesn’t surprise him. The road was long through the countryside of Window. Besides the silence between Tana and Jakoby, he admired the scenery. He’s used to seeing all wards of L.A. From the ghetto; the smell of smoke and trash in all directions to the Fancy part of L.A; much cleaner with stores only the rich can afford. He can smell the grass even from the inside. No houses, no trash, and no people. It was just-  _ land _ . Vast with no end. It was the first time Jakoby has ever felt a feeling like this; peaceful. He didn’t want it to end. Eventually, he watched as Tana took them to a nice calm neighborhood with waterfront houses leveled a couple of feet off the ground. The people from certain houses waved out to them. Jakoby was taken aback by their politeness, but nonetheless, weakly waved in return.

‘They’re not going to bite.’, Tana finally spoke.

‘How much further?’, he ignored her.

‘Just around the corner.’, she turned the wheel to the right to a driveway and parked under the leveled house. Turning the ignition off, Jakoby followed Tana’s move after she jerked the door open to exit out the truck. He noticed the perimeter of the house was clean with occasional junk placed in certain areas. Looking around, he unconsciously went for the stairs assuming that’s where Tana wanted to go.

‘You know someone here?’, he asked glancing and pointing up towards the stairs. Looking down, he spotted her walking towards the back of the house. Jakoby followed her at a comfortable distance. Watching her walk to the fishing dock, seeing a figure off in the distance sitting on laying on a beach chair waiting for a fish to eat the bait. He stayed behind, waiting for the right moment to approach whoever this unknown person is.

Tana stopped, smiling, she cleared her throat, ‘ Hey. .it’s me. .’

The person facing back towards her propped his head.

‘ A lot has happened. .’

He turned around slowly. Eyes widening as if he has seen a ghost.

‘ but  I made my way home.’, she chuckled.

He froze for a moment. Not noticing the orc from behind Tana, Jakoby glanced over to see that he was another dwarf. Another man obviously close to Tana based on his reaction. His eyes never moved.

‘ I’ll be damned.’, he breathed out.

‘ Hey. . . .Dad.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tana's surprise dad face claim is peter dinklage!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!


End file.
